Impish
by Regarde
Summary: Haruki stumbles upon a world she had heard about from her friends. How will she fare with the little knowledge of the Narutoverse she possesses? OC X (Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke or Gaara). I haven't decided yet. Sorry but I probably will never finish this.


**This story will never be finished. I just post it for my friend to read and it's just something to cure my writing itch. Sorry :( **

**Disclaimer : All characters from Naruto do not belong to me. I only own Haruki.**

* * *

Haruki briskly walked home. It had been a tiring day and her boss had been a complete and utter idiot. Patients had come in one after another and even though she loved her job, today had been a trying day. At an intersection, she impatiently waited for the light to turn green. How is it that everything seems so slow when you're in a hurry? When it did turn green, she speed-walked to the other side. Unfortunately, Haru didn't see the massive truck tumbling towards her and died a painful death.

GASP

She awoke not a moment later to a clear blue sky. It was nothing like in Tokyo and she marvelled at its beauty. But what had happened? Didn't she die just a moment ago? She quite clearly remembered a piece of the truck piercing her stomach and instantaneously combust too. "Is this heaven?" she thought. She picked up a sharp enough rock and drew a bit of blood with it. "I certainly died, but this heaven resembles too much life to actually be the afterlife".

Deciding not to dwell on the mystery any longer, she quickly cleared her head and scanned the surroundings. There were small buildings all around her, but nothing that she could identify as a landmark. She stood up, dusted herself off and followed the small noise of chattering to its source. She found herself probably in the center of a village since it had a lot of commerce and restaurants. She stopped by a stall that had a divine smell and suddenly fainted.

A few moments later, she awoke to find herself in a cell. What was going on? She had been walking here and there and suddenly, she found herself attached to the wall and bound with heavy chains. She didn't have the time to question herself any further when the door opened. The light let in slightly blinded her, but also gave her enough clarity to see who her jailer was. It was a scarred bald man. A familiar scarred blind man. She saw him do a few odd hand movements and promptly fell unconscious.

"Wake her up Ibiki."

After the first voice had spoken, Haru was slowly regaining her senses. She could feel her body, but she couldn't move for some reason and couldn't open her eyes. She was sitting on something hard and her hands were bound behind her back to the chair.

"Where-" she started.

"You will remain silent throughout the entirety of this investigation," he said cutting her off. "You will answer only when spoken to and answer honestly at that. We have ways of knowing if you lie and if you do, know that we have no qualms about hurting intruders, be it an adult or child. Nod if you understand," he ordered her.

Haru quickly nodded.

"Good. Let's start with some simple things. What is your name."

"Haruki Kimura," she answered. But something was off. Her voice wasn't that high. It felt like it was a child's voice. Her pondering was cut short by Ibiki's second question.

"Where are you from?" he fired.

"I am from Tokyo in the country of Japan."

"Japan? Where is that? Does your nation have ties with the land of Sound?" he asked abruptly.

"Japan is in Asia, which is a continent. I'm sorry but I don't know what is the land of Sound, nor where I am," she said, desperation clear in her voice.

"Then how did you come here?" This time, it was the first person who talked. He sounded like an elderly man.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered. "I was on my way home when I was hit by a truck. I thought I had died, but I suddenly woke up here."

"What is a _truck,_" Ibiki suddenly asked.

Haruki was stunned by his question. The village had looked a little rural, but she could not have guessed that they didn't even know about cars and the like.

"A truck is a big vehicle in which you transport stuff," she explained.

"What is a _vehicle_?", he asked again.

"Well, it is something that allows you to get to someplace without needing to physically walk, run or swim," she added.

"Like a carriage?" he pondered.

"Not exactly, but close," she answered. "Vehicle is a term used more for machines".

"Define _machine._"_  
_

"It-" she started.

"Enough," interrupted the first voice. "It seems that Kimura-san comes from a far away place with words that we do not know of. Interrogating her furthermore is useless. Ibiki, bring in Inoichi Yamanaka here to test out the veracity of her story."

There was a shuffle of clothing and suddenly silence. 'That was odd,' she thought. 'He left quite quietly.' She wondered how in the world this Yamanaka person would be able to confirm her story. No one else seemed to know what she was talking about.

A few moments later, for the third time that day, Haruki fainted.

* * *

"I'm done Sandaime," proclaimed Yamanaka.

"Well?" he said expectantly. "What did you discover?"

"She indeed comes from a place that is far more different than us. It seems more advanced, yet also more destructive. Knowledge of chakra seems to be absent in the place where she lived. It is very hard to explain. With your permission Sandaime, I will show you," he said while kneeling.

"You may start Yamanaka-san."

The shinobi placed his hands on the sandaime's temples. Blue lights slowly appeared from the tip of his finger while he concentrated on conveying everything he saw in the girl's mind.


End file.
